


【卡拉欧】My dear deer

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: 是个很雷的单性转孕期pwp





	【卡拉欧】My dear deer

卡拉格走进房间的时候他的“圣诞礼物”已经在床上准备好了。

他亲爱的爱人，正乖乖地跪坐在床上等待猎人的来临。她很应景地换上了曾经穿过的麋鹿裙子，卡拉格记得很清楚当年那期playboy封面上欧文就是穿着这套衣服，那时只要付得起钱就可以买到的照片，现在已经成了卡拉格的独家珍藏。

欧文兴奋地有些发抖，身上的红色毛呢抹胸已经包不住她孕期更加丰腴的胸部，露出更多雪白的胸部，同样雪白柔软的双腿紧紧地挤压在一起。卡拉格忍不住将视线停留在她隆起的腰腹部，他最最可爱的小鹿，两年前还是只青涩美丽的小鹿，如今却怀了他的孩子，在床上等待他的宠爱。

他走上去搂住欧文光滑的背，手在上面游走着，享受那细腻的肌肤触感，欧文金棕色头发打理得光滑又柔顺，垂在身前。那套衣服在她身上几乎和没穿没什么区别，她柔软丰满的乳房挤出深深的乳沟，脖子上挂着的铃铛随着她的动作铃铃作响，下身的短裙短得像摆设，挺巧的臀部和雪白的双腿全露在外面。

欧文把头埋进对方的颈窝里，没有出声。卡拉格低头深嗅她头发上的馨香，手不停地开始抚摸雪白的肉体。欧文搂着卡拉格的脖子，丰满的胸部压在他身上，用湿软的舌舔爱人的的嘴角。

卡拉格抱着她停在原处，任由女孩得寸进尺地凑上去咬他的嘴唇。

“杰米。”她轻声开口，蜜色的眼里一片水雾朦胧。

“嗯？”卡拉格下意识回应道，刚想继续开口说话就被对方钻了空子。

欧文伸出手捧住卡拉格的脸，认真地吻着自己的爱人。她的吻略显笨拙，牙齿还时不时会咬到卡拉格的嘴唇，但是足够诱人。

卡拉格搂着她的腰背把她抱紧，微微抬头方便女孩吻得更深。

房间里暖气充足得过了头，让卡拉格感觉有点头昏脑涨，但是他没有在意，直接把人抱在怀里，用手轻推了一下欧文的臀部，一把把她侧着放倒在床上。女孩还戴上了和发箍一套的麋鹿尾巴，后穴紧紧地含着那个肛塞，前面的蜜穴早就湿得流水，体液沾湿了大腿内侧的一片，看上去汁水淋漓。

孕期的欧文在胎儿稳定之后就开始性欲高涨，然而卡拉格担心她的身体，好久没有碰过她，欲求不满的感觉让欧文很不开心。

身后略微冰凉的床单让欧文的动作停顿了片刻，她直直地盯着卡拉格的眼睛看，看上去很无辜地眨了眨蜜色的眼睛，怀孕的她很少化妆，没有眼妆的修饰让她的眼睛显得更圆，亮晶晶的。

卡拉格一只手撑在旁边，整个人覆在欧文身上，女孩的头发散在床单上，崭新的白色床单和身上正红色的麋鹿裙子有强烈的色彩对比，衬得这一切看上去像梦一样不真实。

欧文乖乖地躺在他身下，即使双腿合拢也无法掩盖她早已湿透了的下身，她甚至没有穿内裤，粉嫩的花穴一下一下地收缩着，每一下都挤出更多的水液，发出淫荡的水声。卡拉格一只手按在她不停起伏的胸部，只需要用上一点点力气，那块红色布料就能被推开，露出小母鹿丰满的乳房来。他沿着边缘往下移动，把抹胸的布料带在一起，将双乳暴露出来。他的手直接摸上一边的胸部，手指夹着发红挺立的乳尖玩弄，惹得欧文发出一声含糊不清的呻吟。

卡拉格的手左右换着拧过女孩涨红的乳首，嘴上也凑过去吻住欧文的嘴唇。欧文怀孕之后胸部的尺寸大了不少，之后会分泌母乳喂养孩子的乳房如今摸上去手感更加好，一点点揉弄都能让欧文更加兴奋，更别提用手指、用唇舌玩弄乳尖，很多次光靠刺激胸部欧文就小声叫着潮吹高潮。他的小母鹿总是让他惊喜又满意。

“杰米，杰米。”欧文挺胸方便对方爱抚她胸部的动作，同时又拉起卡拉格另一只手，把食指放进嘴巴里吮吸着。这个动作性暗示太强，又热又湿的口腔包裹住他的手指，不安分的舌头还在不断地舔过手指顶端，像平时给男人口交一样动作。

卡拉格把湿漉漉的手指抽出来，用沾着的唾液在欧文的胸上涂涂画画，留下发亮的水迹。欧文的身体已经准备好接受男人的性器，她需要的是被侵犯、被满足。她张开腿夹着卡拉格的腰部，脖子上的铃铛又响起来。卡拉格的阴茎在进房间的那一刻就已经硬了，顶起西装裤一块，欧文眼角发红，又软又小的手在那块凸起上来回摸着，渴望她的主人赶紧用裤子下的东西填满她。

放过她的胸部，卡拉格的手往下摸过去，用手指摩挲着花穴穴口的嫩肉，欧文头往后仰着发出猫一样的呻吟声，麋鹿角的发箍落在床上，金棕色的头发也披散在脑后、床单上。她的穴口涌出一股又一股蜜液，沾湿了卡拉格的手指，摩擦间也发出啧啧的水声。卡拉格收回手，当着欧文的面解开自己的皮带裤头，他撸动几下勃起的性器，扶着顶端抵在泌出体液的穴口，潮湿柔软的花穴紧紧地吸住他的顶端收缩着。

卡拉格抬起欧文一边的大腿挂在臂弯里，身下试探几下，里面又热又紧，已经湿透了，全是湿滑的体液，他的性器直接顶到最里面操干着。欧文手臂挡住脸呻吟出声，腿却忍不住地夹紧了男人的腰部，大腿内侧细腻的肌肤蹭着他腰上的衣服，用力过猛，蹭红了一片她也不管，只想要卡拉格给她更多。

欧文乖顺地侧躺在床上，隆起的肚子下塞了一个枕头托着，她双腿大开地受着男人的操弄，卡拉格每次都操到最深、让囊袋拍打臀肉发出肉体拍打的声响。欧文上身赤裸着胸脯，下身的裙子还在原处，脚上还穿着一套的红色漆皮细跟高跟鞋。卡拉格爱怜地吻她的嘴唇、锁骨，手掌也轻轻贴上女孩隆起的肚子，一想到那里面睡着的是他们的骨肉、他们的孩子，卡拉格的心里就泛起无数柔情。

手里揉捏着爱人饱满的臀肉，卡拉格挺进到最深处打着圈晃动腰部刺激她，欧文浑身软得像一滩水，嘴里泄出黏腻的叫床声。卡拉格用唇舌低头玩弄舔舐两边的乳尖，看见她这幅样子，忍不住说一些床上的情话刺激她。

“宝贝怀孕后胸部怎么大了这么多，是涨奶了吗？”卡拉格含着一边乳头像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸、发出响亮的声音，“这样吸会出奶吗？我的好妈妈？”

他的话里带着笑意，听得欧文脸都涨红了，卡拉格的唇舌让她舒服得浑身发抖，偏偏男人坏心眼地退开，让欧文急得搂住他的脖颈，捧着一边的乳肉凑到卡拉格嘴边，希望他能给自己更多。

卡拉格顺从她意思地含住那边乳尖、乳晕，舌尖不住地扫过挺立发硬的乳头，双手也色情地揉弄丰满的双乳，他腰部用力摆动起来，找准了欧文的敏感点顶过去。欧文蜜色的眼睛里溢满了快感刺激出的泪水，这个角度正好迎合了男人的动作，她全身出了一层薄汗，金棕色的头发一缕缕地黏在侧脸上。卡拉格每一次动作都顶得她嘴里泄出呻吟、脖子上的铃铛也响个不停。

欧文浑身的力气随快感的积累散去，她身体瘫软地躺在卡拉格身下，甬道不规律地收缩着、吸着男人的阴茎。男人掰开她的臀肉更加用力地操干着，手上的动作挤压到后穴的肛塞，引得欧文叫喊起来，带上了几分哭腔。

性爱的快感和舒爽让欧文无法控制自己一样落下泪、哭出声来，她的阴道紧紧地吮着体内火热的性器，男人太了解她身上的每一个敏感点，连手指不时拨弄阴核的动作都恰到好处地给予她无比的快感和刺激。卡拉格手指摁在那颗肉粒上碾动，身下更加深地操进去，又缓慢地抽出，让女孩感受到被自己侵犯占有每一刻。

卡拉格的手有技巧地抚弄着穴口的嫩肉，下身也换着角度操干怀孕的爱人，感觉到欧文体内收缩的频率越来越高，卡拉格明白她快要高潮，腰部用上更多的力气抵着敏感处又深又慢地顶过去。穴口渗出的蜜液早就在交合间拍打成白沫，欧文漂亮的双乳晃动着，房间里水声和铃铛声越来越响，她甜蜜的叫床声也拔高了音调。她满脸通红，身上的汗水滑腻腻的，被卡拉格掐着肋部抵在床上操到高潮。女孩头发散乱，粉嫩的嘴唇被自己咬得留下几个牙印，又被卡拉格吻得发红。她哭着潮吹，大股大股的蜜液从里面涌出来、滴在床上，打湿了两人交合的地方。

卡拉格的呼吸加重，他喘着气，手里摸过她的臀肉和肛塞连着的小小的麋鹿尾巴，腰部重重地摆动几下，顶到最深处射了出来。他没有戴套，首先不说欧文肚子里已经有了他的孩子，不会再怀孕。就算没有，他也要在今天给这头亲爱的小母鹿授精、怀上孕。

欧文被内射了满满一肚子，嘴里含糊不清地喊道：“杰米……杰米……”

男人抽出性器，浓白的精液从花穴里混着潮吹的体液溢出来，他平复了一下呼吸，俯下身搂着欧文一下接一下舔吻她泛红的嘴唇。

他侧躺着把人搂进怀里，轻柔的吻落在她柔软的发顶，手拉着她的一起摸女孩隆起的腹部。

卡拉格边吻边说：“生日快乐，我的小鹿。”

 

 

给二号机的腿肉

 

By：一号机


End file.
